16 ans à rattrapper
by MissBotter
Summary: 16 ans... 16 ans et ses parents reviennent de l'au delà. Estce normal ? OUIII ! Suite de Lily...Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

- James ?

Lily se trouvait au milieu d'un... on aurait dit une clairière. Enfin avant que les nombreux, mêmes les centaines, de cadavres viennent la recouvrir. C'était incompréhensible... Après tout, elle venait de mourir... C'était ça l'enfer ? Mais... L'enfer, c'était pas un truc où des monstres venaient te dévorer chaque jours et où il faisait une chaleur insupportable ? Là où il y avait des flames ? C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Ce n'était pas James... mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ce ne pouvait être que...

- HARRY !

Elle se retourna et vit toute une troupe, appeurée, constituée majoritairement de rouquins. Ils venaient dans sa direction. Elle s'agenouilla devant son fils. Elle en était certaine. C'était lui. Etait-il vivant ? Après tout, les cadavres jonchaient le sol !

- Harry... Réveilles-toi, je t'en pris... Harry, c'est moi... Harry...

_Dors, mon bébé, sois sage ne pleurs pas,_

_Dors dans le fleuve saré._

_Dors mais n'oubli pas, mon dernier chant d'amour. _

_Je serais dans ton coeur pour toujours..._

Il ouvrit les yeux... Il était très sonner. Et cette voix ! Il l'avait déjà entendue. Cette chanson... Il se figea. Cette voix était celle de sa mère et cette chanson leur comptine ! Mince... Il était mort ?

- Où...Où suis-je ?

- A toi de me le dire Harry.

- Je suis mort ?

- Euh... J'en sais rien...

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Tu ne t 'en doute pas ?

- Si...

- HARRY ! OH, TU ES VIVANT ! DIEUX SOIT LOUER ! HARRY, OU EST-IL ? Tu... tu l'as tuer ...?

- Madame Weasley ? Mais... Je n'y... Je...

Trop de questions d'un coup. Et en plus, il venait de tuer le mage le plus puissant du monde des sorciers depuis des siècles... Alors forcément il...

... s'évanouit.

Ils se réveilla quelques jours plus tard à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il n'était pas mort. Il le savait. Mais qui était cette femme ...? Il avait peut-être rêver. Peut-être qu'il avait rêver. Peut-être qu'il espérait pour rien...

- Chérie, réveille toi s'il te plait...

Non. Elle était à côté de lui. L'heure était venue de tout savoir. C'était elle ? Peut-être... Mais alors... !


	2. Chapter 2

- Lily ?

James se trouvait au milieu d'un... on aurait dit une clairière. Enfin avant que les nombreux, mêmes les centaines, de cadavres viennent la recouvrir. C'était incompréhensible... Après tout, il venait de mourir... C'était ça l'enfer ? Mais... L'enfer, c'était pas un truc où des monstres venaient te dévorer chaque jours et où il faisait une chaleur insupportable ? Là où il y avait des flames ? C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était agenouiller et tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme qui ... Il fallait l'avouer, lui ressemblait énormément. Ils étaient en compagnie d'un groupe constituer majoritairement de rouquins... Et si le jeune homme était Harry ? Et s'il était mort ? Après tout, les morts jonchaient le sol... Mais il ne put pas continuer à penser ou même à aller retrouver sa femme et... son fils ? Il se sentit attrapper par la jambe. Il regarda à terre et vit un mangemort. Mais c'était !

- Peter. dit James avec mépris.

- James... J'ai... du mal... à parler... mais je vais être... bref... tu as... un fils... digne de... son père...

- Je suis fier qu'il ait vécu, lui.

- Je... suis... désolé...

- Pas autant que moi.

- James... mon maître... est mort... c'était... écris... ton fils... était... l'élu... et il... l'a vaincu...

- Mon fils ?

- Oui... et il... a du... passer... par ... de nombreuses... souffrances... James...je sais pourquoi... vous êtes ... revenus.

- Donc nous ne sommes plus mort...

- Non... j'ai ... fait... une... pro...prophétie...

- Seul les mages les plus puissants peuvent faire ça. Et il faut avoir un coeur pour celà.

- Ma ... prophétie... je l'ai... faites... pour vous... Alors... j'ai... réussit... Elle disait que ... Toutes personnes... étant morte... le soir... d'halloween... elle ou leur ... coeur... revivra... Dès que... L'objet...de leur...malheur... mourra... James... c'est arriver... Je peux... Mourir... désolé...

Un dernier soubressaut et il était mort. James avait envi de le frapper, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait... Mais il les avait sauvés... Il partit donc en direction de Lily. Elle était de dos à lui.

- Lily ?

Elle se retourna. Une lueur de bonheur brilla dans ses yeux mais elle était surprise. Ca se voyait. 

- James ?

Les rouquins était extrêmement surpris. Lily ? James ? Mais alors...

- C'est moi.

Un large sourire se fit sur les deux bouches. Qui ne tardèrent pas à entrer en contact.

- Hum hum.

Les rouquins. Ils les avaient oubliés. Un femme agée d'environ 45 ans commença à parler.

- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes et vous semblez connaitre Harry... Vous êtes de ses amis ou vous êtes... Désoler de dire ça, mais est-ce que vous êtes ses parents? Parce que vous avez les même yeux que lui et vous il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes...

- Je suis James Henry Potter. Et voici ma femme Lily Mary Potter.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Appelez Dumbledore... Et vous saurez tout.

- Heum... C'est à dire... On ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie. Après l'attaque de ... Voldemort, nous nous sommes battus de notre mieux et de notre côtés. Nous sommes à la recherche des survivants. Et de ma fille... Où sommes nous ?

- A poudlard... Enfin une des clairières de Poudlard.

En effet. Le couple fit volte face et vit le chateau. Il était intact. Et une longue file se faisait pour entrer dedans.

- Il faut emmener Harry à l'infirmerie. Lily, tu l'emmenne. Moi et vous autres, on continu à chercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Mais présentez vous. Si je trouve quelque chose, je me vois mal vous appeler ... rouquin !

- Oui, bien sûr. Alors... James. Je peux vous appeler James ?

- Oui.

- Alors, moi, je suis Molly. Molly Weasley.

- WEASLEY ? MOLLY ?

- Oui Lily. Tu te souviens enfin.

- Mais alors tu t'es marriée avec Arthur !

- Oui... On ne l'a pas retrouver...

- Oh... désoler...

- C'est rien. Alors, voici Fred. Et son jumeaux george.

Ils s'avancèrent et prirent tout deux la main de James ou Lily.

- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance. Votre rejetton tiens de nous. On s'en est occuper. Il fait des merveilles. Il faut juste appronfondir son apprentissage. J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez partis des maraudeurs ? dit George à un James hébahis. Harry faisait comme son père ...? MAGNIFIQUE !

- Oh, arrêtez vous deux ! Il ne faut pas les écouter... Alors ça, c'est Percy. (hochement de tête) lui, c'est Bill. Lui, Charlie, et lui, c'est Ronald. Mais tout le monde l'appel Ron. C'est le meilleur ami de Harry.

- Approche. dit James.

Ron s'avança. Il était intimidé. Mais il plaisait bien à James. Il se pencha vers Ron et lui dit à l'oreille.

- J'ai entendut dire que Harry avait tuer Voldemort. C'est vrai ?

- Je crois bien. Car sinon, la bataille ferait rage.

- Merci.

Ron retourna à sa place. Cette famille lui plaisait.

- Bon, on s'y met ?

- Oui. Lily, ça iras ?

- Oui, t'inquiet'.

Elle essaya de soulever Harry mais elle était exténuée et Harry était lourd. Il fallait dire qu'il était pas mal battit.

- Je peux l'aider si vous voulez.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc. Une jeune fille de l'age de Harry se tenait devant eux. Elle était brune, avait de grands yeux noisette et une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Elle était visiblement fatiguée mais on avait l'impression que ça ne lui faisait rien.

- Je suis Hermione Granger. Qui êtes vous ?

Ron se dirigea vers elle. Il lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille et elle fut vite surprise.

- Mais... mais c'est impossible !

- Vous saurez tout lorsque l'on aura retrouver Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la priorité.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais vous aider madame Potter.

- Appelle moi Lily ! Madame Potter, ça fait vieux !

- Okay, Lily. On y vas ?

- C'est parti.

Ils regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes s'avancer vers le chateau. Puis, ils commencèrent à se mettre en route...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

- Ginny !

- Ginnyyyy !

- Ginny !

- ELLE EST LA !

Oui, elle était là... morte...? Un gémissement ! ELLE EST VIVANTE !

- ELLE EST VIVANTE !

- Ron...

Un sourire se déssina sur son visage.

- Ginny, ça va ?

- Oui... non. Ron, je me suis bien battue tu sais. Je veux qu'ils sachent ça. J'ai fait ça pour vous... Ron, est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non ma Ginny. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu verras...

Le reste de la famille était arriver au "Est-ce que je vais mourir" et avait soulever (enfin James avait soulever) Ginny de terre. Ils étaient maintenant en route pour l'infirmerie, pleurant à moitié sur le sort de Ginny. Elle était salement amochée.

- Ma...dame ?

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

- Mais, comment vous... vous connaissez mon nom ...? Je... Est-ce que je vous connais ? "_Harry, quelle question idiote ! Tu t'es doutes bien !_"

- Harry, je sais que ça va être difficile. Ca fait 2 semaines que tu es dans le coma et ... Enfin on a pu mettre certaines choses au point et ton père et moi on...

- MON PERE ?

- Oui, Harry.

James était entrer dans l'infirmerie entre temps et tenait maintenant l'épaule de sa femme. Harry le reconnut tout de suite.

- Mais... c'est... Vous... Mais...

- Nous étions morts, Harry.

- Mais... mais... Maman ?

Hochement de tête de la part de Lily.

- Papa ?

Hochement de tête de James. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Mais c'était si... Inexpliquable !

- Mais... Comment ?

- Laisse nous t'expliquer mon chérie.

Lily se leva de sa chaise et s'installa sur le lit. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille il souleva ses couvertures pour...

... y faire entrer sa mère.

Il ne pouvait pas encore y croire. Il avait passer 16 ans... 16 ans à espérer les revoirs, même... après la mort. Et là, ils étaient là devant lui. Il se souvenait u miroir du Risèd. Il y avait vu ses parents. Seulement... Ils n'étaient pas réels. Mais maintenant, il pouvait être un enfant comme les autres. Les touchers, leur parler, rigoler et tout ! Mais si ce n'était pas ses parents ? Il resterait quand même un peu distant. Pour l'instant... Mais il avait tant besoin d'amour... Alors il la laissa s'installer et se blottit contre elle. 16 ans... 16 ans à rattrapper.

- Harry. Ce que tu vas entendre va sûrement être difficile mais tu n'es plus un enfant. On peut te faire confiance, j'en suis sûre.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne considérait plus Harry comme un enfant. Ses parents étaient cool ! Mais... Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Son père continua.

- Harry. On va commencer par le jour de notre mort.

Harry s'y attendait... Il était pret. Il allait savoir. Lily prit la parole.

- En fait, ça a commencer deux jours plus tôt. C'était un après midi ensoleiller et rien ne présageait ce qui allait arriver. Ton père avait un bon job d'Auror, il tuait pas mal de Mangemorts tu sais ! Mais cet après midi là, tu était un peu malade et James a voulu rester à la maison. D'un coup, on sonne à la porte et je vais ouvrir. C'était un mangemort. En fait, c'était Lucius Malefoy. Tu ne sais sûrement pas qui c'est mais...

- Si, je sais. C'est celui qui a tuer Karen Davies, une grande sorcière. Pourquoi ?

- Tu... Comment sais-tu celà ?

- Maman, on en parle dans les livres comme l'exemple la liberté et de la bonté.

Un éclat de joie se fit voir dans les yeux de Lily.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Et bien Karen était ma meilleure amie...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

James élata de rire. La complicité qu'il y avait entre eux deux ! Ils avaient les mêmes expressions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ils le regardaient avec une de ces mines boudeuses dont seule... Lily avait le secret. Car maintenant il y avait Harry.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non...

- Oh allez ! Ayez pitié d'un pôôôôôvre petit papounet qui a si froid dans la fraicheur de cet été torride.

- Harry ?

- Moi je dirais que... Non.

Lily éclata de rire. Harry avait les mêmes expressions que James et il lui ressemblait tant... sauf les yeux. Il avait les siens. Harry repris.

- Mais je pleins biens ses enfants puisqu'il prétend être un papounet. Et vu que je ne veux pas leur rendre un père en mauvais état, alors, oui, venez donc mon brave.

- OH MERCIIII MON PRINCE !

- MONSIEUR POTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRR ! MONSIER POTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

- Oui ? dirent Harry et James en même temps. Il est vrai que Harry avait pris l'habitude d'être le seul Monsieur Potter. Alors qui appelait ce monsieur Potter ?

- Monsieur James Potter, Messieurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont aux portes du chateau... Et... Il y a deux demoiselles avec eux...

- QUI ?

- L'une s'appelle Rebecca Dawson et l'autre est... La scélèbre Karen Davies monsieur...

Pas de réponse. Harry avait déjà dévaller les escaliers, Lily avait déjà renverser trois élèves aux passage et James était déjà en bas... Ils arrivèrent en même temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Beh dites donc ! A ce que je vois, on fais un petit footing !

- SIRIUS !

Harry s'était jetter littéralement dans ses bras. Ses parents étaient là, Sirius et Remus aussi... Oh dieux qu'il était heureux. Depuis qu'il avait vu Remus mourir dans la bataille des mains de Voldemort, il était assez malheureux. Mais ses parents avaient étés là le peu d'instants après qu'il ne se soit éveiller... Mais là, le bonheur était complet... Et si c'était un rêve... Il ne s'était pas remis de la mort de Sirius et il avait vu Remus mourir, lui aussi... Il se dégagea de Sirius et pris Remus dans ses bras...

- Remus...

- Tu m'as manquer...

- Toi aussi. Vous aussi. Remus, c'est vrai ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que c'est un rêve... Dis, c'est bien mes parents derrière et c'est bien toi et Sirius qui sont à côtés, hein ?

- Oui, Harry...

- Harry ?

Il se détourna et trouva face à une jeune femme du même age que sa mère, de long cheveux noirs, une peau blanche mais celà faisait qu'elle était encore plus belle. Elle était très belle, c'était comme si elle éclatait de miles feux. Tout comme sa mère...

- C'est bien LE Harry ? Et en quelle année sommes nous ? Je n'y comprends rien...

- Moi non plus.

Harry se retourna de plus belle. Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Karen Davies était devant lui. Il la reconnut de suite, il l'avait tant et tant étudiée pour les BUSES ! Elle avait les cheuveux brun lui arrivant mi-épaule, la peau mat, et de superbes yeux noisette, presque orange. Elle portait une robe rouge-orangé lui arrivant aux genoux.

Il faut dire que son cerveau c'était arrêter au "Messieurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont aux portes du chateau." et qu'il avait repris sont cours libre lorsqu'il les avait vus. Il n'avait donc pas entendu qu'il y avait aussi deux jeunes femmes avec eux... Et puis c'est, lui non plus ne comprenait rien. Et où était Dumbledore ?

- Venez, je suis sûr que James et Lily vont tout vous raconter.

Harry se reretourna. Il allait avoir le vertige s'il continuait ! Mais il se trouva face à Albus Dumbledore. Il en était sûr maintenant, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils passèrent dans la grande salle... pleine ? Il apperçut tout Poudlard dont Ron et Hermione sur une estrade. Enfin, tout Poudlard... Il manquait pas moins d'une centaine de personnes... Ils étaient tous morts ou portés disparuts... Dumbledore leur expliqua que tous devaient savoir ce qui c'était passer. Ils devaient savoir si Voldemort avait été anéantis. Car personne ne le savait. Certains disaient que non, qu'un jeune garçon comme celui-ci ne pourrais pas tuer le plus grand mage noir et d'autres en étaient certains. D'autres encore doutaient. Alors toute l'histoire ne ferait pas de mal. Tout le monde savait que Lily et James Potter étaient apparus à la fin du combat. Personne ne savait comment et l'on venait de retrouver Sirius, Remus, Rebecca et Karen dans la forêt interdite, essayant tant bien que mal de revenir à Poudlard. On les avait soignés, remis en forme et on avait averti les Potters. Personne ne savait comment ce là c'était passer sauf Lily et James. Alors ils allaient raconter leur histoire. C'était une bonne idée. Tous sauraient ce qu'il c'était passer et à quoi s'en tenir. Lily monta sur l'estrade et on emplifia sa voix. Elle commença.

- Bonjour. Je sais que vous voudriez savoir ce qui c'est passer. Qui est mort ? Comment ? Où ? Par qui as-t-il été tuer ? Pourquoi ? Et bien je pense que ces questions vont avoir des réponses avec notre histoire. En fait, c'est bizarre. Voyez vous, ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici. Et pour moi, ça fait deux semaines que je suis morte. Je suis pourtant morte il y a 16 ans... Ce qui est bizarre, c'est surtout que je suis au coeur de cette histoire. Moi, mon mari, mon fils, mes amis...

Cette histoire commence le 29 Octobre. Un bel après midi ensoleiller, ce qui est très rare en cette saison. Bref, rien qui ne laisse présager ce qui va se passer. On sonne. Je vais ouvrir. Et ce que je vois me donne envie de vomir. Lucius Malefoy. D'après ce que je sais, vous savez tous qui c'est. Mais pas autant que moi. Cette personne a tuer l'une de mes meilleures amies dans des circonstances affreuses. Il l'a violée et lui a infligée tellement d' Endoloris qu'elle en est morte. Elle, cette jeune femme si vivante, libre, indépendante et joyeuse, tuée de cette façon et par lui, ça m'a donner envie de vomir.

Tous écoutaient. Ils allaient savoir. Tout.

- Il était venu en éclaireur dans notre maison pour dire à son maître s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans notre maison. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, mon ami Remus Lupin est arriver. Il était amoureux de Karen. Il l'aimait d'un amour profond et il fut anéanti lorsqu'elle fut morte. C'est vous dire la rage qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit ce mangemort. On le captura et on appela les Aurors. Remus obtint de le garder pour faire son interrogatoire... Pendant deux jours les Aurors restèrent pour assurer notre sécurité. Mais le 31 Octobre, ils durent partir. Remus et Sirius Black, lui aussi présent, durent partir pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Ils nous laissèrent donc, moi, mon mari James, Harry et Malefoy. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Voldemort vint. Il tua comme ça, d'un coup, son mangemort.

Comme s'il n'était rien. C'était... Horrible. Un simple sort et cette personne mourrut. Certe elle le méritait peut-être autant que son maître mais ça m'a secouer. Je me souviens, j'ai provoquer Voldemort pour que James prenne le temps de s'enfuir avec Harry. Mais je l'ai mis trop en colère... Il provoqua James en Duel pendant que moi j'attendais mon destin en haut, cherchant une manière de sauver mon fils, au cas où. James perdit...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues... Elle revoyait avec tant de détails cette journée, cette soirée, cet instant, leur dernier baiser... Mais il était là, à côter d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle put continuer.

- Je me souvint d'une incantation... Mais il fallait un souvenir. Un souvenir fort. Je pris notre comptine. Harry l'adorait et James et moi la lui chantions tout les soirs. Apparemment ça a marcher... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que à peine suis-je morte que je me suis retrouvée dans le champ de bataille avec Harry à mes côtés.

- Merci Lily. Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous autres, mais vous devrez tous passer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

- James, voulez vous parler ?

- Non, Lily l'a très bien fait à ma place et je préfère écouter ce qui c'est passer !

- Bien, parfait. Rebecca ?

- Oui, je vais parler Albus.

Elle se leva, on emplifia sa voix et elle commença.

- Je m'appelle Rebecca Dawson. Je pense que personne ici ne me connait mais je suis l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. Je pense que j'aurais put dire j'étais, mais je ne suis pas morte. Enfin si, mais pour moi, je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper, tout est réel maintenant. A la mort de Karen, j'ai été extrêmement malheureuse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que MOI, je m'en était sortie. Mais ça m'est passer, je me suis souvenue des bons moments et tout... Mais Lily et James sont morts. Je n'avais plus qu'une raison de vivre. Mais ne dit-on pas : "jamais deux sans trois" ? Après la mort de Karen, de James et Lily, il faut en plus que j'aprenne que Sirius les avait trahis... Je n'avais plus rien... Alors je me suis suicidée. Mon coeur c'est briser 3 fois dont deux le soir d'Halloween. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est faux, je pense que c'était une connerie monumentale de me tuer. J'aurais put vivre, essayer d'aider Sirius. Mais non, je n'ai même pas penser à croire qu'il était innocent.

- Merci Rebecca. Sirius, à votre tour.

- Merci. Bonjour. Je suis Sirius Black. Je crois que vous me connaissez donc, ça sert à rien de faire des formalités, j'aime pas ça. Veuillez remarquer que la mort ça me réussit !

En effet, Sirius avait repris de son charme et était extrêmement en forme. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tous se souvenaient de la photo de Sirius, son visage amincie, ses yeux tristes... Mais il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ça. Pas mal de fille le mattaient, onpouvait le dire.

- Donc, moi et mon sublime physique, on a une histoire ! Oui, je sais, certains peuvent me trouver prétentieux. Et ils ont tort. Je sais que je suis beau, j'en joue, mais je ne suis pas prétentieux.

- Heum, monsieur Black, veuillez en venir aux faits...

- Oui, oui, je vais y venir !

Coup d'oeil à McGonagal.

- Bon, bon, très bien professeur, je vais commencer. En fait, tout tourne autours de James et Lily. Et surtout de Harry. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, j'ai tout de suite su que Peter Pettigrow les avait trahis. C'était lui le gardien du secret. Alors, n'écoutant que mon courage et mon coeur, j'ai voulu les vengés... mais on m'a enfermer à Azkaban... Je m'étonne d'ailleur de ne pas y être à présent, mais je suppose que mes amis ont tout fait pour m'innosenter... Ou bien Albus, je ne sais pas... En tout cas, j'y ai passer 12 longues années. Mais...

Coup d'oeil à Dumbledore qui, d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre de ne pas dire qu'il était un animagus.

-... J'ai trouver un moyen de m'en sortir et de m'évader. Depuis, j'ai vécu dans...

Re-coup d'oeil à Dumby. Non...

-... Une certaine cachette. Mais lors de la 5 eme année de Harry, Voldemort lui a tendu un piège, vous le savez bien... N'écoutant que mon courage encore une dernière fois, je vais essayer de le sauver... Mais je me fais tuer lors de la bataille... Et me voici, heureux et en SUPER BONNE COMPAGNIE !

Tout le monde applaudit. Putin ! Cette histoire était 10 fois plus dramatique que ce qu'ils avaient imaginer... Et ce pauvre Harry... Certaines filles s'occuperaient de le consoler... (NA : mais une certaine qui elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions et qui est en ce moment même à...)

- Remus...

- Oui Albus, j'y vais...

- Remus, vous allez bien ?

- Oui... Je crois... En fait, non... Je ne sais pas quel jour on est mais la pleine lune approche...

- Vous voulez parler ?

- Oui...

- Alors allez y.

- Je suis Remus Lupin. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous se souviennent de moi mais...

Une énorme salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Tous savaient qui était cet homme. C'était le loup garou au grand coeur, c'était le sauveur de nombre d'entre eux.

- Merci... Je veux vous dire que si quelques uns d'entre vous me prennent pour un héro et bien ils ont totalement tord. J'ai juste fait ce que je croyais juste. Moi, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. En fait, je pense même que je suis en dehors de cette histoire qui m'a pourtant si toucher... Mes amis y sont morts, moi même ! Mais elle a été de secon plan. Ce qui comptait, c'était préservait ce qui restait. Vous, la nouvelle génération comme dirait le gouvernement. Ce que je voulais, c'était vous préserver des malheurs que j'avait endurer. Je suis mort en faisant ce que je voulais faire et on me donne une nouvelle chance. Je vais la saisir. Et je vais demander Karen Jane Davies de devenir ma femme...

(NA : Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Moi ? Et oui, toi, bécasse, la femme qui est au fond et qui chiale ! Même si c'est compréhensible, je crois...)

- Je ... oui !

Tout le monde applaudit. Ohhhhhh que c'est mimi ! Cette fin est si belle ! Mais ce n'est pas la fin ! C'est le début !


	6. Chapter 6

Mes très chers lecteurs... JE VAIS EN IRLANDE ! C'est gégnial mais... plus de chapitre pour une période maxi de 7 longues journées. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire des brouillons et tout, perfectionner et tout... En tout cas, Théalie m'as repprocher d'aller trop vite... MAIS C'ETAIT FAIT EXPRES ! Parce que comme ça, y'a un sujet de conversation avec Ginny et ... LOVE LOVE LOVE ! Mais pas tout de suite, je suis sadique et je le reste ! Niark niark niark...

**Chapitre 6 :**

- Salut tout le monde !

Grande ovation... mais il ne l'aimait pas. On le prenait pour un héros...

- Je vais vous parler en toute sincérité. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'applaudisse. Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin si, mais ça ne mérite pas celà. Certains vont dire que je fais celà parce que tout le monde me prendra encore plus pour un saint, mais je m'en tappe complétement. S'ils sont assez débiles pour croire ça, c'est que eux, c'est certain, ils veulent la gloire. J'ai passer mon enfance chez des moldus, comme vous pouvez le savoir... Et ils étaient de la pire espèce. C'est une expression, bien sûr. Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour dire qu'ils sont différents ? J'ai été éduquer dans la dureté et sans amour. A poudlard, j'ai trouver foyer, amis et amour.

Amour... Il chercha des yeux une personne... Ce qu'il ne sut que plus tard, c'était que cette personne était Ginnevra Weasley.

- Mais malheureusement, ce cercle était très limiter. J'avais des connaissances mais très peux de vrais amis. Pourtant vous avez tous compter. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez tout à l'heure. Mais ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est ce que j'ai vécu. Non pas pour en prendre exemple, ni encore pour me plaindre, mais pour que vous sachiez. Simplement. Pour que vous sachiez toutes les épreuves que l'on doit endurer dans la vie pour murir. Certaines sont plus dures que d'autres. Mais elle m'ont fait murir et elles m'ont aidées. La première de ces épreuves fut de perdre mes parents... Mais le pire, c'est qu'en grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que si je m'attachait à une personne, elle risquait de mourir. Ne trouvez-vous pas celà... Dérangeant ? Moi, si. Je voyais les autres avec une tonne d'amis, heureux, pour seul problème leurs exams et moi, mon problème était ma survie et celle de ceux qui me sont chers... Et puis, les années ont passées, et en cette 6eme année, la grande bataille eut lieux. Et c'est là que je vais vous prouver que ce n'est pas moi, le vrai héro, mais vous et ceux qui sont tombés. En fait, il faut voir grand. Imaginez-vous vous, moi, et des centaines de mangemorts. Plus, un grand mage noir. Maintenant, imaginez moi, seul, des centaines de mangemorts et un grand mage noir. A votre avis, de nous tous, lequel est le plus grand héro ? Il n'y en a pas. Toi, là pas, le serdaigle de 3 eme année, je crois, je me souviens que tu m'as aider ! J'étais contre un mangemort et un autre arrivait. Et devinez ce que ce monsieur a fait ? Il l'a stupéfixer. Un sort simple mais qui m'a sauver la vie. Et toi, là bas, à serpentard, oui toi, la jeune fille, et bien tu m'as rendu ma baguette alors que je l'avais perdue et ta voisine mes binocles. Geste si simple et rudimentaire qui m'a sauver la vie. Et toi, Neville, lorsque j'était contre un détraqueur, et bien qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as empêcher un Géant de m'applatir comme une crèpe. Sans lui, vous seriez tout en train de manger de la gelée à la Harry Potter, votre grans héro d'aujourd'hui. Alors qui de nous tous est le héro ?

Harry descendit de l'estrade avec de simples applaudissements et il en fut reconnaissant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son discour a été entendut dans une future écrivain qui va écrire les mémoire de Harry Potter.

Harry sortit de la grande salle. Tout était aller si vite... Trop vite... Le matin il c'était réveiller et il n'avait pas penser aux autres... Juste à lui, ses parents, Remus, Sirius... mais pas à Ron et Hermione... Il les avait vus, eux, et la famille Weasley, il avait appris la mort de beaucoup de gens... Mais au moins, il savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus... Au cours de la journée, il était aller leur rendre hommage et tout... Mais une personne manquait... Qui ?

- Harry ?

GINNY ! Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée et il ne s'en était pas soucier ! Mais quel égoïste il faisait !

- Ginny !

Il se promit de réparer ça.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais... Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée sauf quand tu es passer sur l'estrade. Ouh !

- Ginny ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui... Ca me prends comme ça, des fois. C'est depuis la bataille...

- Désolé, j'ai oublier de te citer dans mon spitch. Tu m'as étée d'une grande utilitée... Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui...

- Tu t'es pris un sale coup Ginny. Et heum...

Il se souvint. Qu'avait voulut dire Voldemort par ...

**Flash Back**

- Je sais ce qui te fait peur Harry. C'est l'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs que tu n'as pas. L'ampathie. Et oui, je sais même ce que tu ne sais pas encore.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

- Ohhh non ! Pourtant tu devrais...

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier qui voulait tout dire.

- Et si je tuait, là, devant toi, la jolie petite Weasley...? Moui, ce serait judicieux.

Il murmura une incantation et un volute de fumée partit de sa baguette pur aller s'interposer entre les deux sorciers. La fumée se fit de plus en plus épaisse puis se disperça. Elle laissa à une Ginny Weasley totalement prise au dépourvu.

- GINNY SAUVE TOI !

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Trop tard. Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais sa volonter était trop forte et il se libéra enfin du sortilège. Il sauta plus qu'il ne courrut vers Ginny et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Rire carnassier. Sa fureur était au comble. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait, mais c'était comme s'il tuait une partie de lui même. Ca lui faisait dix fois pire que mal. Et Ginny qui hurlait. Des hurlements de détresse, de douleur, pire que tout ce qu'il eut entendut. Il devait y mettre tout son "coeur", ce salop. Il prit sa baguette et lui lanca plusieurs sorts. Pris au dépourvu, le mage noir abaissa sa baguette et se prépara à lancer le sort interdit, mais Harry fut plus rapide. La rage avait décupler sa force. On entendit un _AVADA KEDAVRA_, il résonna jusqu'au fin fond du domaine de Poudlard, puis un bruit sourd, et un second. Le sort et la rage avait tuer beaucoup plus rapidement le mage et avait déplacer Harry d'une bonne centaine de mètre, le mettant KO au passage.

**Fin Flash Back**

Oui, qu'avait voulu dire Voldemort par : "Et oui, je sais même des choses que tu ne sais pas encore" ? Et pourquoi avait-il choisit Ginny ? Mais surtout pourquoi ça lui avait fait si mal ?

- Harry ?

- Oui ...?

- Ca va ? Tu était ailleur, je crois et ... Enfin non, laisse tomber...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il la prit dans ses bras. Mais dans une étreinte franternelle.

- C'est que... Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais ?

Oh oh...

- Je pensais à mes parents... Ginny, tu ne trouves pas que c'est aller trop vite ?

- Si. Enfin, pas pour nous. En fait, nous sommes au courant depuis 15 jours. C'est que toi, ça te tombe dessus aujourd'hui, qu'avec tout ça, tu as eu à peine le temps de leur parler vraiment et tout... Moi, à ta place, je me laisserais du temps. Je leur laisserais aussi du temps. Imagine toi ! Ils sont morts et les revoilà à cause d'une certaine prophétie...

- Une prophétie ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? On dit qu'elle a été faite par Peter Pettigrow car il regrettait et qu'il se disait qu'il avait fait tant de mal qu'il fallait réparer.

- Ah ouai ?

- Apperrement...

- Oh et puis je m'en fou. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup occuper de mes amis aujourd'hui et j'en ai assez de me torturer avec toutes ces questions. Voldemort est mort et je veux profiter. Alors, amis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ginny, tu sais, je pense qu'on pourrais être amis, tu sais, pas seulement se limiter aux bonjours, bonne nuit et tout. Je veux te parler, rire avec toi, comme avec Ron et Hermione. Je sens qu'ils vont sortir ensemble et on va me laisser à l'écart ! J'aimerais quelqu'un qui dise avec moi que ce sont des salops.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Oui, je veux bien moi ! Mais je préviens quand même, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

- Ooooh que si...

Tout deux rougirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

- Bon euh... Amis ?

- Amis. Bonne nuit... 

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue pour ensuite partir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses... Cette fille était originale et il aimait ça. Ca allait promettre ! Amis ? C'était faisable !


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai juste une question... POURQUOI BEAUCOUP DE MES LECTEURS ONT CRU QUE LE 5EME CHAPITRE ETAIT LE DERNIER ? Mouais, c'est vrai, ça aurait pu, mais j'adore écrire et cette histoire en particulier. Alors, elle ne vas pas finir avant le 10 eme chapitre au moin. Allez, je vous adore mes pitits lecteurs. Il est vrai que je ne répond pas vraiment à vos rewiews mais... JE VOUS SUIS RECONNAISSANTE ! Je suis sadique, mais reconnaissante. Allez, ziboux de MissBotter !

Chapitre 7 :

- Pfiou ! Alors... Les propriétés de la ... Oh j'en ai marre. Vraiment marre.

- Harry ?

- Tiens Ginny ! Tu me sauve, franchement. Tu arrive toujours à temps.

- Bon, laisse moi deviner. Potion...

- Ouai. Les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son cite archéologique. Et aussi 30 cm sur son utilisation dans les potions.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Ginny, je sais que tu es très forte en potion et tout mais... Tu es en 5 eme année quand même.

- Ah ouai ? Je suis en 5eme année ? Et bien parfaits, je suppose que tu ne sais pas que la pierre de lune a entre autre le pouvoir de guérir mais aussi d'empêcher de mentir. On ne peut pas dire la vérité mais on ne peut pas mentir. C'est pour celà qu'on la mélange à l'aconythe, plante médithéranéenne que as des vertues inconnues mais qui mélangée à cette pierre et à d'autres ingrédients fait la potion du Véritasérum. Le cite archéologique de la pierre de lune est ... Non, je te laisse continuer tout seul, après tout, tu es en 6eme année, tu sais déjà tout celà, c'est dans ton manuel page... Non, je ne te le dirais pas, tu dois le savoir, puisque tu es en 6 eme année. Allez, bye !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, très fière de son spitch. Mais elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras. Harry Harry Harry... Tu es si prévisible.

- Attend ! Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne te savais pas si douée...

- Ouai, ce que tu veux, c'est que je te pardonne pour que tu sache la fin de mon petit spitch.

- Tu es très futée comme fille, tu le sais ça ?

- Je suis plus futée que certains, c'est sûr.

- Alors ? Tu m'excuse ?

- Euh... Non.

- Oh allez ! Et si je faisait ce que tu voudrais contre ?

- Tout ce que je voudrais ?

- OUI ! TOUT !

- Et bien... Un petit ziboux ?

- Un ziboux ?

- Oui ! Un bisoux si tu préfère.

Il rougit. Elle aussi. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il se leva et s'approcha de sa joue. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, Harry fut pris de vertige. Il ne voulait pas seulement sa joue. Ses lèvres... Non. Pas elle ! C'est la soeur de Ron ! Mais il était interresser... Peut-être.

- Merci... Je... Je te pardonne.

Reprendre ses esprits.

- MERCIIIIIIIIII !

- Bon, on s'y met ?

- Oui.

Ils restèrent encore deux heures à la bibliothèque. Ginny était vraiment douée. Elle avait travailler dur, elle voulait devenir médicomage. Mais elle adorait écrire surtout.

- Ouf ! Enfin ! On a finit ! Bon, tu as sommeil ?

- Oui... Mais je pense que je ne vais pas m'endormir de sitôt. J'irais peut-être dans la salle commune.

- Moi aussi... Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble et qu'on parle ? Ca fera passer le temps !

- Okay !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune et commençèrent à discuter de tout et de rien... Ils finirent par arriver au sujet des amours.

- Moi ? Oh, je m'en suis remis ! Elle m'énervait de toute façon, à toujours pleurer ! Mais bon, c'était pas sa faute, je crois qu'elle aimait Cédric... Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Beh tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh non ! Tu en as trop dis. Qui c'est ?

- Personne.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Parce que tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Non. Promis.

- Et bien je serais forcer de vous faire avouer.

Il s'approcha dangeureusement d'elle, la prit dans ses bras (tout deux rougirent) et commença à la chatouiller. Elle était si belle quand elle riait... Non. La soeur de Ron... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Drago... Malefoy.

Il la lâcha d'un coup. Malefoy ? Non... Elle se releva, fière de son effet.

- MALEFOY ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui. dit-elle malicieusement. Un sourire trop grand pour être sincère. Elle bluffait. Tant pis, il saurait qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme et vu la réaction de Ginny qui était aussi rouge pivoine que son frère, il devait être vraiment important. Au fond de lui, il était jaloux. Depuis quelques temps, Ginny ne rougissait et ne bafouillait plus en se présence. Qui avait pu le remplacer comme ça ?

- Et toi ? reprit-elle. Tu as sûrement en vue quelqu'un demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin mais qui laissait sous entendre qu'elle était interressée.

- Oui j'en ai une bien évidemment !

- Et qui est-ce ? Le ton badin avait disparut. Cette fille l'impressionnait. En fait, il s'interressait à elle. Il en était sûr.

- Ah mais ça ma chère demoiselle, ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Je vous ai dit qui c'était moi !

- Mais je ne vous ai pas forcer !

- A peine ! Vous avez même opter pour la torture alors que vous aviez... d'autre moyens... A votre... disposition...

Elle respirait difficilement. Elle ne put rester debout plus longtemps, elle s'assit sur le canapé et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Harry, qui s'était précipiter vers elle la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, c'est sombre là bas et je ne peux pas rester seule en ce moment...

- Bon, d'accord, mais si dans quelques minutes, ça n'est pas passer, je t'y emmène. D'accord ?

- Oui...

Petit silence...

- Dis, qui c'est la fille qui t'interresse.

Harry lui fit un discour sur la libertée qu'il avait à garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

- C'est à toi que je m'interresse Ginny... chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire vint sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle était la tête sur ses genoux et il ne put se résigner à se lever. De toute façon, pour quoi faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller la ramener dans son dortoir et il ne pouvait pas l'ammener dans le dortoir des garçons. Surtout qu'il pouvait pas imaginer la tête de Ron lorsqu'il verrait Ginny dans le lit de Harry. Il se décida donc à rester dormir ici, avec Ginny. Il finit par s'endormir, Ginny dans les bras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Harry.

- Huuuuuuuum

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il se souvint... Ginny... Il sentait son odeur...

- Harry ?

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à...

... Face à Ron.

- Bon dieux qu'est-ce que fait Ginny dans tes bras ?

- Euhm... Elle... On...

Il devint rouge. Elle s'était endormie.

- On parlait... Et elle a eu un petit malaise... J'ai dut l'allonger sur le canapé et ça c'est calmer. Mais elle c'est endormie. Et moi aussi...

Les yeux de Ron lançaient des éclairs. Il n'y croyait pas. Il voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Pourtant, Harry avait dit la vérité. Mais en oubliant de dire qu'il était interresser... Qu'il était extrêmement interresser par Ginny Weasley...

- Bon... Je vais manger...

Et il sortit de la salle commune avant même que Harry ne put comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Et merde... Il me laisse la réveiller toute seule !

Il se leva mais elle ne se réveilla pas. C'était étrange, Hermione lui avait parler de son sommeil extrêmement léger ces temps-ci et elle n'avait pas bouger. Son sourire avait disparut et elle était extrêmement pâle. Il se pencha vers elle et vit qu'elle ne respirait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut jusque l'infirmerie.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Ginny se réveilla dans un lit chaud et douillet. Mais un mal de tête l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se donna quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Elle s'était endormie ... dans la salle commune avec...Harry. Elle en était sûre. Puis, plus rien jusqu'ici. Elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main et vit que c'était une main. La main de Harry... Il dans un fauteuil près de son lit et il dormait. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Ron et Hermione étaient dans le même fauteuil, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, blottie contre lui. Et bien ! Ils se font pas chiez ! Elle devait être en train de se mourir dans une infirmerie sombre et eux, ils s'embrassaient et se disaient leur amour commun... Beurk.

- Ginny ?

Elle se retrouna et vit que Harry souriait. Un sourire...

- Oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? Et pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie en ... Pleine nuit ?

- Il est trois heure du matin.

- Oh... Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine.

Silence dans la salle...

- QUOI ?

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent en même temps. Dès qu'ils virent Ginny, Hermione se jetta à son coup et Ron l'embrassa sur la joue, bien évidemment. Il ne l'avait plus embrasser sur la joue depuis qu'il était à Poudlard...

- Ginny ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui Hermione, merci...

- Tant mieux ! J'ai eu une autorisation de McGonagal et je suis aller à la fin de chacun de tes cours... Tu as 1 semaine à rattrapper tu sais ! Surtout que ton année est importante ! Il faut que tu prépare tes aspics ! Tu verras, ta septième année arrive à grands pas, il faut que tu te prépare ! Tiens, ce sont tes cours ...

Elle lui déposa sur sa table de chevet pas moins d'une centaine de feuilles.

- Mes cours ? D'une semaine ?

- Oui, plus un programme de réintégration...

Hermione rougis. Elle avait faillit perdre sa meilleure amie et elle lui expliquait qu'elle devait rattrapper ses cours...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps... Tu sais, je suis désolé de te parler de ça maintenant... J'espère que tu me pardonne...

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as eu très peur...

- Merci... Ron, arrête de me tapper le ...

Ron lui montra d'un geste du menton Harry.

-... Je dois vous laisser, Ron et moi avons... Quelque chose à faire... Bye !

Et sur ce, Hermione dégerpit avec un Ron dont on pouvait lire un grand amusement sur le visage. Harry était content ! Il pourrait enfin lui dire ! Mais le destin ne le voualit pas, Madame Pomfresh fit son arrivée avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir !

- Mais... Madame Pomfresh ! Je dois rester auprès d'elle !

- Et dans quel but ?

- Elle me l'a demander.

- Madame, laissez Harry, s'il vous plait.

Moment de silence.

- Bien. Mais laissez la dormir. Elle a besoin de repos.

Et elle sortit.

- Ginny ?

- Oui...

- Ca va ?

- Harry, ça fait une semaine que je suis ici, et je viens de l'apprendre. En plus, j'ai eu beau dormir, je suis crevée et mes muscles me font un mal horrible. Madame Pomfresh arrête pas de gueuler et enfin je peux me reposer sans avoir peur, parce que tu es là. Je te l'ai dit, en ce moment, je peux pas dormir toute seule...

- C'est compréhensible...

- Non. Je suis une grande fille et je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur la nuit alors que je sais pertinament que l'autre enfoiré est mort. D'ailleur, je ne t'ai pas remercier.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire. Et surtout pas toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien put faire lorsqu'il t'a lancer un endoloris... J'aurais dut essayer quelque chose... Tu n'en serais pas là...

- C'est pas ta faute ! T'inquiète, je suis toujours en vie et je compte le rester ! Il ne me manque plus qu'un prétendant avec qui me marier et avoir des enfants et voilà... Malheureusement, je crois que cette tache seras assez difficile... Déjà que si je n'avais pas cette... compliquation, ça aurait été difficile mais là...

- Et si je te disais que, un prétendant, tu en as un ?

- Je te dirais que tu es un rapide. dit-elle dans un sourire. Et bien évidemment, je te demandrais qui c'est... Non, ne me dis rien... Décris-le moi.

- Et bien... Il est en 7eme année, il est joueur de quidditch dans sa maison ( je ne te dirais pas laquelle ) et il est sortit avec... Pas moins de deux filles seulement dans toute sa vie... Il est passionné et veut devenir Auror. Il porte des lunettes rondes qui le rendent sublime ( c'est un vantard, mais il est très bien quand même ), il est mince mais robuste grâce au quidditch et il vous aime, ce qui est une grande qualité. Voulez-vous le rencontrer ?

Pendant ce petit discour, le teint de Ginny vira au rouge à partir de "7eme année", puis au blanc aux "lunettes rondes" et aux rose au "et il vous aime". Elle se doutait bien de son identité, mais voulais le faire mariner.

- Ecoutez, je voudrais bien, très cher, mais je suis indisposée pour l'instant, s'il m'aime autant que vous le dites, il viendras lui même et il m'attendras.

A cet instant, elle sut que collin aurait donner tout l'or du monde pour prendre Harry en photo. Il était très surpris mais il eut soudain une idée.

- Parfait, mais l'aimez-vous, madame ?

- Je ne le sais point...

- Et comment le saurait-il, lui ?

- Et bien, s'il vient et que je l'aime... Je le lui ferais subtilement savoir.

- Et comment ? Que je l'informe...

- Et bien, écoutez... Vous avez dit qu'il a des lunettes ?

- Oui.

- Alors je les lui enlèverais, sous prétexte de ne l'avoir jamais vu sans lunette. Est-ce satisfaisant ?

- Oui... Mais reposez-vous, maintenant...

- Merci...

Harry se leva et n'hésita presque pas à lui faire un bisou sur le front... Après tout, il s'était déclaré ! Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des deux jeunes gens à ce contact. Il viendrais la voir tout les jours, même lorsqu'elle sortira, pour voir si elle était prête... Enfin, lorsqu'elle déciderais à arrêter de le faire mariner...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

- Bye Ginny !

- Bye Harry.

Et il partit. Une semaine... Une semaine depuis le fameux soir et il avait toujours ces satanées lunettes sur le nez. Il s'impatientait... Elle le faisait mariner, il le savait, mais là, il était cuit à point...

Il était partit. Une semaine... Une semaine depuis le fameux soir et elle ne lui avait toujours pas enlever ces lunettes... Il s'impatientait, elle le voyait... Ce serais pour ce soir.

Il était cuit à point.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

- Tiens ! Harry ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai un devoir de défence contre les forces du mal et j'y arrive pas...

Et voilà. Il se lève et si dirige vers moi. Il ne reste plus que moi, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Hermione et Ron ne tardent pas à partir et on peut passer aux choses sérieuses... Alors, Ginny, calme-toi, c'est juste des lunettes et c'est juste un nouveau petit copain... Sauf si tu l'as fait trop mariner... Non, il est à point...

- Dis, je m'ennui, tu voudrais pas qu'on joue... Chais pas moi, à la bataille explosive ?

- Mais... Ton devoir...

Quel idiot. Il comprend pas que c'est un prétexte !

- Qui te dis que c'en est vraiment un ?

Ses yeux brillent. Enfin ! Il a capté !

- Bon, d'accord, mais j'ai pas de jeu...

Putin ! C'est à moi de tout faire ? IL LE FAIT EXPRES ! Il veut jouer à ça ? Okay...

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

A voir sa tête, elle a compris. Non mais ! Elle m'a fait poireauter 1 semaine, à mon tour.

- Et biens, on a cas faire autre chose !

- Quoi donc ?

La je fais le salop. Mais elle est trop mimi quand elle se met en colère...

- Je ne sais pas, MOI.

Ca y est...

- On pourrais parler.

- Ok.

On se dirige vers les canapés et elle se met juste à côté de moi. Le match a commencer. Le chat et la souris. Quelque chose me dit que c'est moi le chat qui doit courir après la souris... Elle m'effleure la main et ça me fais perdre tout mes moyens, elle le sait. Intelligente, belle et sadique avec ça...

- Alors, on parle de quoi, Harry ?

Elle me fait les yeux doux... Provocatrice, il ne faut pas l'oublier celui là. Elle est provocatrice.

- Je ... (je dégluti difficilement) je ne sais pas...

- Et bien, ne parles pas...

Elle se rapproche. J'ai envi de la faire reculer mais je ne peux pas... Mais où sont mes jambes ? Et mes bras ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends comme option l'année prochaine ?

Ca a l'effet d'une douche froide sur Ginny. Et merde, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais voir Harry perdre ses moyens était très drôle. Tant pis...

- Je vais prendre potion plus.

- Potion plus ? Tu veux devenir Auror ? (ne cherchez pas dans les livres l'option potion plus, JKR n'aurait jamais inventer une option aussi nul)

- Non, médicomage.

- Oh ! D'accord. Tu es douée en potion, tu réussiras.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le devenir. J'adore écrire, mais c'est moins bien payer, et je voudrais au moins me louer un appartement dans préaulard, comme tes parents, Sirius et Remus. Luna, Terry et moi, on voudrais devenir collocataires. Et vu que Luna veut travailler au chicaneur, Terry veut ontinuer ses études pour devenir professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et que moi, je voudrais écrire, ça nous feras pas beaucoup d'argent. Et on veut pas vivre dans la misère. Alors, peut-être que si je faisais un stage à sainte-mangouste, ça serais plus facile... Et puis, j'adore aider les autres et j'ai le cran nécessaire, j'ai déjà fais le test.

- Tu peux faire les deux en même temps tu sais... Tu as cas prendre ton stage à mi-temps. C'est tout aussi bien payer, et puis, tu pourrais obtenir une bourse pour faire tes études là bas... J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une université là bas ?

- Oui, mais pour y aller, il faut avoir un Optimal en potion, métamorphose et aussi en herbologie. Et au moin un Excellent en soin aux créatures magiques... Je pense pas que je pourrais y arriver...

- Je pense que si. Et puis, tu pourrais aussi écrire. Je pense que ce seras bien. Travaille et tu iras, c'est certain.

- Mouai... Ce qui est sur, c'est que j'écrirais un livre...

Les minutes passent. Ils parlent de tout et de rien...

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans lunettes...

Harry se lève d'un bond. Il avait oublier... Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat bizarre et il est plus beau que jamais. Ginny se lève aussi, mais plus calmement... Elle s'approche de lui et lui prends ses lunettes. Il est beau, même sans... Elle s'approche alors bien plus et me prends la main. Elle m'asseoit sur le canapé et se blottie contre moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et commence à la bercé. Elle lève enfin la tête et approche son visage du mien. Nous nous embrassons de façon passionée. On allait continuer, mais... Comment dire... On entend un grincement de plancher... Le sol de la salle commune étant du plancher, nous nous arrêtons et regardons autour de nous. TOUT, j'ai bien dit TOUT les Gryffondors sont là, regardant Ron comme s'ils voulaient l'égorgé. C'était trop drôle pour leur en vouloir. Et voilà. maintenant, on est ensemble...

Petit mot de... MOUA : Ceci n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, je vous préviens.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

- HAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Sirius, James, Lily, Karen, Remus et Rebecca dévallaient les escaliers. Ils venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ginny... Ah ! Quand James avait su ça ! Il était tout éberlué. Son fils sortait avec Ginny Weasley. La fille de Molly et Athur. Beh dis donc... Ils avaient hate de voir ça !

- HAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

- C'est bon Sirius, je crois qu'il as entendu.

- Mais non ! C'est pas sûr !

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Ouai..

- Trois, deux, un...

- OUIIIIIII !

- Tu vois ?

- Okay jamesie, t'avais raison, t'es content ?

- Extrêmement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'as pas l'air content de nous voir !

- C'est que... J'étais occuper. dit Harry en rougissant.

- Oui, on est au courant mon petit Ryry. Alors, cette Ginny, elle est comment ?

- Elle est à peu près de cette taille, rousse...

- Oui, on sait ! On veut dire... Pour toi.

- C'est à dire...?

- Beh...

- Ce que James et Sirius veulent probablement te dire c'est si elle te plait mais au delà de la méthode bucale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon chéri.

- Lily !

- Oui James ?

- Il n'est pas un peu petit ?

- Qui ? Harry ?

Elle l'observa longuement.

- Non. Et puis... Il a 16 ans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Gnrf !

- Et oui Jamesie, casser par sa propre femme... Ca doit faire mal.

- Euh... Sirius ? Dit Rebecca avec un regard veuillant probablement dire "Tu es mal placer pour dire ça".

Manifestement, ça ne fit pas TILT dans la pauvre tête de ce petit coeur.

- Oui ?

- Dis moi, tu te souviens NOTRE première fois ?

- Comment l'oublier. Dit Sirius avec un sourire coquin.

- Je voudrais te signaler juste comme ça qu'on avait... Pas encore 16 ans...

- Heum... Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil, je veux dire...

- Et ce n'était que MA première fois.

- Heum... Effectivement.

James éclata de rire.

- Holà Sirius ! Dis-moi, c'était qui la première ?

- Personne.

- Mais enfin Sirius, tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul.

- Non... Mais... Y'a eu personne avant Rebecca...

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai menti... On disait que tu aimais les mecs plus expérimentés alors je te l'ai fait croire.

- Ah ! Ca explique quelques petits trucs...

- Quels trucs ?

- Et biens figures toi mon petit James que...

Coup d'oeil à Sirius. Mieux vallait arrêter si elle voulait rester en vie.

- Qu'il était d'une extrême tendresse et que me faisais certains petits trucs. Tu veux que je te les explique ? Lily les adorerais !

- Pouah ! Beurk ! Non, arrête, c'est l'horreur.

- Et toi, Remus, c'était avec qui ta première fois ?

- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !

- Oui, Sirius, on a compris, tu sais. Mais c'est une question qu'on pose à Remus.

- 'kay...

- Alors.. Remus ?

- StephanieRew...

- Qui ?

- Stephanie Rew.

- QUOI ?

- Et oui... Mon petit Remus est un tombeur.

- Ta gueule Sirius.

- C'est bon !

- Euh... Je crois que la cible est en train de se carapaté...

En effet, Harry, dégouter de cette discution si... Pouah ! en avait profiter pour partir retrouver...

- Il est parti pour retrouver sa dulcinée ! Comme c'est mignon...

- Et si on les espionnais ?

- OUAI ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

- Pffff...

- Ca fait UNE HEURE qu'on les cherches !

- C'est bien le fils de James.

- JUSTEMENT !

- Quoi...

- Bah allez-y, dites que je fais chiez mais vous allez vous en...

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais chiez.

- Mais... Mais... Mais...

- Vouz allez le laisser tranquil ? Vous allez me l'abimer et je vais devoir dormir ce soir sinon !

- Voici quelqu'un qui sait reconnaitre mes talents.

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu parles tellement le soir qu'à force, je m'y suis faite et que si tu parles pas, je vais pouvoir dormir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête de Sirius. Qui bien sûr partit dans une autre direction.

- Ils reconnaitrons que j'ai du talent. Elle va voir ce soir Rebecca. Elle seras forcée de dire qu'au lit je suis... oh.

- SIRIUS !

- Désolé Harry, je te jure que je l'avais pas fait exprès !

- C'est bon, ça va. Mais PART maintenant.

- Il est vrai que je devrais partir. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux de te relever, je ne veux pas être traumatisé à vie à vous voir comme ça. Il est vrai que vous êtes délicieuse mademoiselle. Je comprends Harry. Vous ne seriez pas si jeune, je vous demanderais sûrement...

- SIRIUS !

- Oui, c'est bon Harry, j'ai compris, toi mâle, elle femelle et moi partir sinn moi ne plus avoir de si beau bijoux de famille. Qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Ce serais un sacrilège de les abimer. Quoi que je me souviens que mon frère n'avais pas les mêmes...

- SIRIUS !

- Okay, c'est bon, je m'en vais. Mais fais attention, mets le sortilège de contraception. Avec tout ce qui traine et puis, ce serais dommage de rater votre scolarité...

- SIRIUS !

- Okay, d'accord, je sais, je dérange. Bye !

Il commença à sortir.

- Attend !

- Non, Harry, je ne me joindrais pas à vous. Voyons, tu as de ces idées.

- Tu ne diras à personne que nous sommes ici !

- Mais non ! Je te promet, je sais ce qui est intime. N'est-ce pas ?

Ils rougirent.

- Mais, nous n'allons pas le faire... C'est juste qu'on veut être tranquile

- Oui, c'est ça, allez, à plus !

Et il sortit. Il n'hésita qu'une demi seconde. Mais c'était quand même un record... Mais il filla quand même dans la direction de ces "chers" amis.

- James !

- Oui Sirius ?

- J'ai trouver Harry.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotte ?

- Il est tout pret !

- Oh ! Il est où ?

- Dans la salle ... Sciences naturelles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Elle existe toujours ?

- Oui. Bon, je propose le passage de droite. Celui où Quedvert... Enfin une certaine personne avait trouver. On peut l'insonnoriser et on auras une bonne vue de là.

- Ok. On y vas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

- Chuuuuut !

- Lily, la salle est insonnorisée.

- Ah oui...

- Tu serais pas un peu stresser ?

- Moi ? Naon ! Je suis juste... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Lily...

- Bon, d'accord, mais si il le faisait VRAIMENT !

- Je pense pas. Tu sais, dans la famille Potter, on est précoce sur ces trucs là, mais on as aussi le sens des valeurs. Lui, il est amoureux, apparemment, et s'il l'est vraiment, il attendras.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire ça me rassure pas du tout ?

- Pourquoi ?

- James... Tu ne me l'as pas demander, toi, pour me le faire.

- Oui, mais un mec, ça sait quand sa partenaire est prête... Et puis... Il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas...

Lily rougit. Oui, en effet...

**_Flash Back_**

_- James ?_

_- Hmmm ?_

_- Recommence._

_- Ah-ah ! Tu vois que tu aimes ça !_

_- Enfin, c'est surtout que je..._

_Elle s'approcha de James et lui chuchotta un truc à l'oreille._

_- Oh..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- Hum hum, les tourtereaux, y'a de l'action.

- QUOI ?crièrent Lily et James ensemble.

- Et oui... Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne se décide pas...

- C'est à dire.

- Beh venez et vous verrez...

Et il retourna à son poste. Ils le suivirent avec apréhension. Arriver là bas, ils n'osèrent pas regarder. Mais lorsqu'ils se décidèrent ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent. Ginny avait sa tête sur le torse d'un Harry aux anges.

- Harry... Tu sais, le jour de la bataille...

- Oui ?

- Quand je... Enfin. Ca a faillit me tuer tu sais... Mais quand j'était sous l'emprise de l'endoloris, et ben... Aïe !

- Ginny ? Ca va ?

- Oui... Ca arrive des fois, je te l'ai dit...

- Tu me fais peur Ginny. Je veux pas te voir comme ça.

- AHHHHHHH !

- GINNY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ginny, réponds ! Ginny ! Réveilles-toi ! Ginny !

Ils accoururent. Ginny s'était évanouïe et quelques soubressauts lui soulevaient la poitrine. Harry était trop occuper à la soulever pour remarquer que ses parents étaient là.

- Harry, on va t'aider. Laisse nous la porter ! Harry !

- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! ET LAISSEZ MOI PASSER !

- Oui... Fais attention.

Ils les escortèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais ils ne purent entrer. Madame Pomfresh, pourtant habituée à ces crises, était à moitiée affolée.

- Laissez passer ! Non monsieur Malefoy, votre jambe peut attendre, Mlle Weasley as un problème beaucoup plus grave que votre égratinure.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

- Harry... Harry...

Drago ne savais pas quoi faire... Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait Pompom ? Lui infliger une retenue juste parce qu'il avait protester quand elle lui avait dit que la Weasley avait un truc plus grave que lui. Et puis quelle retenue ! Surveiller la Weasley qui arrêtait pas de geindre le nom du ballafré. Elle pourrait pas se la fermer ! Heureusement que le ballafré a été viré de l'infirmerie parce que sinon, j'imagine pas le carnage...

- Harry... Aide moi !... HARRY !

_Houlà ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'agite la petite ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit Pompom, dans ces cas là... _

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet de Ginny et prit la liste de Pomfresh...

_Alors... Ah ! Voilà."En cas d'agitations"... QUOI ? Non... Jle ferai pas ! Elle est sadique, parfaitement ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire et pas le ballafré ?_

Il s'approcha de Ginny et se pencha au dessus de son visage.

_lui masser les tempes avec de... l'huile de cognac et... en poser sur les lèvres, le frond et le nez... Elle en as de bonnes ! Je m'imagine bien lui masser les tempes, à la Weasley ! Gnrf ! _

Il prit l'huile ce cognac commença son travail. Mais à peine commença- t-il qu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Tiens ! Mais c'est le ballafré !

- Enlève tes mains de Ginny !

- C'est bon ! Calmos ! C'est la Pomfresh qui m'as dit de le faire si elle s'agitait.

- Et qui me dit qu'elle s'agitait vraiment ? Ou que tu ne mens pas ?

- Potter... C'est une Weasley. Tu crois vraiment que je vais... Lui faire ça de mon plein grès ? Et puis après tout, j'arrête, elle as cas crier ton nom dans tout le bahut, ce seras de ta faute. Au fait ! Il faut que tu l'aides, elle l'as dit tout à l'heure. conclut-il en montrant Ginny d'un geste du menton et avec un sourire niaiseux.

- La ferme.

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy, lui prit l'huile de cognac et s'approcha de Ginny.

- Je vais le faire.

- Merci, j'avais remarquer.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et commença son travail, sous les ordres de Malefoy qui ne voulais pas lui donner la liste.

- Et maintenant, tu dois lui en mettre... Dans la bouche.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Malefoy, tout sourire.

- On se le demande.

- Allez ! Mets-lui en dans la bouche ! Regarde ! Elle commence déjà à s'agiter !

- Mouais... Okay.

Il le fit. (comme un con) Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en verser une goutte, Ginny se releva en sursaut. Elle commença à courir dans les couloirs comme si elle savait où elle allait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ta copine ?

- Si je le savais je te le dirais.

- Beh moi, jme casse. Tu diras à Pomfresh que j'en ai ras-le-bol, elle est cinglée ta copine.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une demi heure et ils se retrouvèrent à l'emplacement exacte où Voldemort était mort. Alors, elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry...

Cette voix ! Non... C'était celle qui glaçait le sang de Harry depuis 16 ans... C'était la voix aïgue et froide de Voldemort.

- Tu parrais surpris.

- Je... Comment ? Et... QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE GINNY ?

- Ah ! Tu veux dire la petite Weasley ? Elle est quelque part... Je ne le sais pas moi même.

- Mais... je...

- Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Et bien je vais t'expliquer. J'aurais dût te tuer. Seulement, je ne sais pourquoi, quelqu'un as fait une nouvelle prophétie. Elle disait que ...

- ... toute personne étant morte elle ou son coeur le soir d'Halloween revivras lors de la destruction de l'objet de leur malheur...

- Exactement. Mais tu ne connais pas la suite. Elle disais en gros que si je te tuais, je mourrais aussi. Mais ton coeur est mort le soir d'Halloween. Donc tu renaîtrais de tes cendres. Comme tes parents... J'ai donc décider de tuer dans d'atroces souffrances la personne qui est la plus cher à tes yeux et devant toi. Pour que la folie te prenne et que tu ne sois plus sur mon chemin. J'ai d'abord penser à ton meilleur ami. Ronald Weasley, je crois. Puis à ton Hermione, cette sang de bourbe. Mais je me suis décider sur la petite Weasley après une petite visite dans ton coeur... Mais tu m'as tuer. Je n'avais pas prévu cette colère. Et j'en suis "mort". Seulement, cet Endoloris pratiqué sur la petite Weasley m'as liée à elle. Mon corp est mort, mais mon esprit pouvait entrer dans le sien. Les douleurs et les étourdissements qu'elle avait, c'était moi. Et elle luttait... avec beaucoup de courage, il faut le dire. Je lui parlais dans son sommeil. Et ce dont elle voulait te parler avant qu'elle ne face sa crise... C'était de moi...

**_Flash Back _**

_- Harry... Tu sais, le jour de la bataille... _

_- Oui ?_

_- Quand je... Enfin. Ca a faillit me tuer tu sais... Mais quand j'était sous l'emprise de l'endoloris, et ben... Aïe !_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- ... J'ai donc dut prendre des précautions. Pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Et me voilà. C'est pas géngial ? On va pouvoir enfin savoir qui de nous deux va mourir...

- SALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Niark niark niark... Et oui... La bataille finale n'est pas encore passée... On fait les paris ? Et si vous voulez me faire des propositions sur la fin que vous voudrez, vous me le dites ! Enfin, la fin, c'est MOUAH qui l'écrit, mais la façon dont la personne qui va mourir devras mourir. Ou les personnes. Parce qu'il y a trois personnes ! Harry, Ginny et... Voldemort...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnes vacances à tous mes lecteurs et particulièrement à Thealie. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, profite de tes vacances et le dernier chapitre seras pour toi et pour Virg05... J'espère que le prochain chapitre qui va conclure mon histoire vous plairat. Et je veux juste ajouter une chose. Il y aura 2 morts. Un dans le camp des méchants (Qui est former par Voldemort uniquement. Cette précision me fait dire qu'il va crever... ET DANS D'AFFREUSES SOUFFRANCES !) et un dans le camp des gentils mais qui n'est pas l'un des personnages principals.Il n'est jamais apparut dans ma fiction. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit. Merci à tous. MissBotter.

Re petite précision, ce chapitre va être baser sur les liens magiques, les liens du sang et ceux de l'amour. Donc les liens en général. Si vous ne comprenez rien, dites le moi, je réécrirais le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

- AH AH AH ! Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance contre moi ? J'ai tout prévu. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Tu vas d'abord me supplier et ça briseras la prophétie. Comme ça, je serais débarrasser de toi, tes parents et leurs amis. Et les tiens aussi. La petite Ginny Weasley vas devenir Voldemort et plus personne ne pourras l'arrêter.

- Je ne vais jamais vous supplier ! Et si vous m'ensorcelez pour que je le fasse, ce ne seras pas de mon plein grès. Ca ne changeras rien du tout. Il faut que ce sois MOI qui vous le demande.

- Oh mais c'est prévu... _ENDOLORIS !_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Plus les heures passaient plus on cherchait Harry et Ginny. Enfin, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Hermione et Ron les trouvèrent. Mais ce qu'ils virent leur glaçèrent le sang. Pourquoi Ginny torturait-elle Harry ? Mais ce qu'ils les terrifièrent plus encore, ce fut que Ginny avait pris la précaution de former une "bulle" autour d'eux de sorte que personne ne pouvait s'approcher.

- AH AH AH ! Harry ! Vois-tu tout ce monde ?

L'entente de cette voix finit de les plonger dans la terreur. D'abord, Harry était torturer. Ensuite, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et enfin, la petite Ginny était encore une fois possédée par Voldemort. Ron décida alors d'intervenir. Il était lier à Ginny. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux. Il passa sans encombres dans la bulle. C'était bizarre. Trop simple...

- Mr Weasley ! Bienvenu ! Comment allez vous ? Désolé de ne pas vous laisser le temps de vous installer mais... (il le stupéfixa) je n'ai pas encore besoin de vous. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas besoin de vous... Vous allez rester bien sagement ici, d'accord ?

La longue agonie de Harry dura plusieurs heures sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Pas même Dumbledore qui faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre les rires moqueurs de Voldemort.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amuser... Harry, ton calvaire peut prendre fin. Il te suffit juste de me demander de te tuer. Ce seras sans douleur, juste un sort et tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Dans un murmure que pourtant tous entendirent, Harry répondit :

- Je... ne... vais pas... vous donner... ce ... plaisir...

- Tu me le donneras, ne t'inquiet pas... Il faut juste un peu plus de temps. Tu es coriace. Je ne vais plus te jeter ce sort... Tu dois avoir les jambes cassées, les bras et d'autres choses aussi... Je peux faire ce que je veux.

Il s'approcha donc de Harry et avança sa main vers sa jambe droite. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Seul un cris se fit entendre puis plus rien. Hermione était à bout. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle allait prendre exemple sur Lily et allait diriger la colère de Voldemort sur elle. Ses amis pourront ainsi partir.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN LACHE !

Entendant cette phrase, il s'arrêta et se retourna dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle était en pleurs. Sa meilleure amie devait probablement être morte, enfin, son esprit, Harry était torturer et Ron était toujours stupéfixé.

- Répète ça ?

Un murmure terrifié se fit ainsi entendre. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione se rendit compte que tout les élèves restant de Poudlard étaient là. Elle vit Seamus, terrifié. Elle vit Dean, serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras, lui aussi terrifié mais confiant. Il avait confiance en eux. En Dumbledore, en McGonagal. Mais aussi en Harry. Mais Harry était trop gravement blesser... Elle se devait de tenter quelque chose. Elle vit soudain Lily et James. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, effondrés. Ils allaient perdre encore une fois leur fils. Puis elle apperçut Neville. Il s'approchait d'elle.

- Hermione, n'y vas pas.

- Si, je dois tenter quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi t'aider alors. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Elle se détourna. Non, il ne ferait rien. Elle n'allait pas le mettre en danger. Pour une fois, elle pouvait essayer de sauver ses amis et elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre. Regardant Voldemort bien dans les yeux, avec toute sa colère, sa haine, elle lui dit, déterminée :

- Vous êtes un lache.

- Je suis un lache ?

- Parfaitement.

- Hermione...arrête...

- Laisse là Harry. Ce seras notre invitée.

Il murmura probablement une incantation et un nuage de fumée qui devenait de plus en plus dense apparut devant Harry et Voldemort.

- Ca ne te rappelle rien Harry ? La sang de bourbe ne vas pas finir comme Weasley, non... Elle, elle va mourir directement... après que je me sois amuser...

Hermione accourut auprès de Harry mais ne put rien faire. Le sortilège d'endoloris empêchait toute guérison magique. Il fallait qu'il récupère à la manière moldue...

- Enfuis-toi... Protège-toi... Ron... Pars.

- Harry...

- Fais ce... que... je te dis.

- Non, je vais trouver une solution.

- Non... Il n'y... en... a pas.

Mais ils ne purent continuer. Voldemort se dirigea vers eux et empoigna Hermione par les cheveux.

- Vous voilà enfin réunis. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vais te faire une faveur Harry. Tes amis mourront. Ceci est certain. Mais à toi de choisir de quelle manière. Avec un avada kedavra. Simple, sans souffrances. Ou bien je les torture. Mais à la manière moldue. C'est un art que j'ai appris lors de ces longues année passées sans corp particulier et que je maitrise, ma foi, particulièrement bien.

Il claqua des doigts et toute sortes d'aiguilles apparurent à ces côtés. Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. C'était le chaos total. Il aimait ça. Personne ne savait quoi faire et la guerre allait se terminer. En sa faveur, bien évidemment. Seulement une personne pouvait faire changer les choses. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette erreur il y a 16 ans, il n'en serais pas là... Et la Weasley le savait. Il devait l'empêcher de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Mais sans savoir où elle était, c'était pratiquement impossible...

- Bon... On commence par qui ?

Harry essaya alors de se relever. Au bout de quelques secondes, on ne sais comment, il y parvint. Il voulait faire entrer quelqu'un dans la bulle. Après tout, il était lier à Voldemort donc, à sa bulle. D'abord, il voulut faire entrer Dumbledore. Mais une avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_Harry... Harry... C'est moi. Ginny. Fais entrer quelqu'un. _

Fais entrer quelqu'un ? Mais il allait le faire. Et si cette voix était celle de Voldemort qui lui disait de faire entrer quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il allait faire entrer Dumbledore. C'était prévisible... Et si c'était un piège...? Si il mettait en péril Dumbledore le seul sorcier qui était capable de faire bouger les choses au cas où Harry perdait ?

_Harry, je sais que tu crois que c'est un piège. Mais c'est vraiment moi. __Fais-moi confiance. Fais entrer Neville._

Hein ? Neville ? Pourquoi Neville ? Si c'était Voldemort, il débloquait, Neville ne pouvait rien faire... Il avait évoluer pendant ces sept ans, mais il avait toujours peur de beaucoup de choses. Mais il l'avait aider lors de sa cinquième année. Il regarda Neville. Ses yeux reflétaient la détermination, mais aussi la terreur. Comme tous ici.

_Il peut changer les choses... Souviens-toi de la prophétie... Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Harry... Neville as aussi été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Par Voldemort. Seulement lui ignore la prophétie. C'est Neville qui as le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. C'est Neville qui peut nous sauver. Et toi, tu devais l'aider. Fais entrer Neville. _

Neville ? Mais c'est logique ! Mais... Et si la voix se trompait ?

_Harry, fais-moi confiance. Souviens-toi, la première fois que je t'ai vue... C'était à la gare King's Cross. Et ça, Voldemort ne le sais pas. Seul un Weasley peut le savoir. Et les Weasley sont de quel côté, à ton avis. Harry, suis ton instinc. Que te dit-il ? De me suivre. Alors fais-vite. Voldemort peut faire du mal. Et tu dois l'empêcher. _

- Que vas-tu faire ? Un nouveau tour de passe-passe ?

- Oui... Je vais... Appeler... quelqu'un...

- Je me doutais que tu allais essayer de le faire. Bon, Dumbledore, préparez-vous au combat. Vas y mon petit Harry, je suis pret.

Il prononca l'incantation qu'il avait entendut lors de la présumée bataille finale. Le nuage de fumée ne tarda pas à se diciper et tout le monde fut surpris d'y trouver Neville. Lui même était extrêmement étonné.

- Harry ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Il stoppa net, fronça les sourcil et parrut soudain tout comprendre.

- Mais... C'est impossible...

Il refronça les sourcils. Soudain, il parrut nerveux. Il commença à approcher sa main de sa baguette. Il fit soudain volte face et se retrouva devant Voldemort. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Neville lui lança un sort inconnut de tous. Où l'avait-il appris ? On ne le saurais jamais... Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Voldemort commença à se tenir la tête, il tomba à genoux et poussa un cris horrible. Un cris de douleur, de détresse... Et soudain, il tomba, inerte au sol... On pensa que c'était terminer mais une sorte de déflagration s'échappa du corp de Ginny...

... Et propulsa Neville contre un arbre, non loin de là. Seulement, Neville ne se releva pas. Il ne se relèverait jamais. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Neville ! Neville, lève toi !

- Hermione...

Un sourire fendit son visage.

- J'était l'élu... C'était moi... Il est mort, hein ?

- Oui.. Je crois. Allez, lèves-toi.

- Non, je ne peux pas... Je vais mourir Hermione. Je le sais. Ginny m'avais avertie. Elle m'avais prévenue.

- Ginny ?

- Oui... Elle m'a parler, elle m'a expliquée et elle est là, avec moi. J'ai peur Hermione...

- Non ! Neville ! On va te sortir de là. Tu vas voir. Ron, va chercher de l'aide.

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas. Neville était déjà mort. C'est alors qu'Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était Ginny, les yeux dans les vague. Elle s'agenouilla près de Neville et le prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura longtemps. Longtemps après qu'on eut emmener Harry à l'infirmerie, longtemps après qu'on eut emmener Neville. Longtemps après que Ron et Hermione furent partis...

J'espère que ma fic vous as plu et que la fin ne vous as pas déçu...

* * *

- Harry James Potter, consentez-vous à prendre Ginevra Molly Weasley pour épouse ? 

- Oui.

- Et vous, Ginevra Molly Weasley, consentez-vous à prendre Harry James Potter pour époux ?

- Oui.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

* * *


End file.
